


Jealous

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Series: Christmas Break Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jealous Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: Dean gets jealous over who his best friend is taking to the dance.





	

"I don't understand Dean, why are you yelling at me?" Cas asks. He had just told Dean that Meg was going to the school dance with him, he had expected Dean to be happy for him but instead Dean just yelled at him for it. He knew Dean didn't like Meg too much but he didn't know he'd be so upset about it.

"Because it's Meg, Cas! Meg!" Dean yelled back. He knows Cas doesn't deserve being yelled at, he had been looking for a date to the dance for weeks with no luck, it was great that he finally found someone he wanted to go with. He couldn't help feeling jealous though. Especially since it was Meg, Cas  
had chosen _Meg_ over  _him_.

"Meg isn't that bad Dean." Cas defends, "And she likes me so why shouldn't I go with her?"

"Because I'm in love with you you freakin idiot!" Dean shouts back. His eyes widen once he realises what he just admitted. Cas looks just as surprised as he does.

"Dean-" Cas finally breaks the silence but before he can finish talking Dean interrupts him.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't...I mean...you're not..." Dean doesn't know what to say to make it right so he just finished with, "I'll just...I'm gonna go."

He starts heading to the door but was grabs his arm, not too tight but enough to stop him from leaving.

"Dean." Cas says softly.

"What Cas?" Dean asks, still not turning around to look at him. He had hoped that Cas would just let him leave without having to talk about it. He knew Cas only thought of him as a friend, not to mention Cas was straight, he didn't need to hear Cas _say_ it to _know_ it.

But what Cas said wasn't rejection, instead he pulls a little on Dean's arm so that he'll turn around and look at him before he leans in and presses his lips against Dean's.

Dean swears his heart stops beating the second he feels Cas kissing him. It was like everything stopped, he knows it sounds cliche but but it was just like in every romance movie he'd always made fun of.

Except for the part where he was too surprised to kiss back so he ended up just standing there, unresponsive and staring straight ahead like a deer in headlights.

Cas pulls away, let's go of Dean's arm, and looks at Dean with concern and a bit of embarrassment. "Was that...okay? "

Dean snaps out of his trance when he hears the insecurity in Cas's voice. "Yeah Cas." He assures him, "It was more than okay."

Cas seems to calm down little. Dean reaches out and holds Castiel's hand in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture. He leans in and kisses Cas again, it's chaste and only lasts a few moments before Dean pulls away.

Cas pulls Dean back to him the second they part. Cas's hands are in Dean's hair and Dean has his arms around Cas's waist, pulling him as close as he can. Dean moans softly into the kiss, they only separate when they need to breathe again. Dean leans forward to rest his head against Castiel's, he doesn't move his hands from Cas' waist.

"You can't take her Cas." Dean says quietly.

"It would be rude to cancel on her now, she's already bought a dress." Cas says back regretfully.

"No offence but I don't really care. She can find someone else."

"Dean." Cas scolds, "I know you don't like her but she doesn't deserve that."

Dean sighs, "Fine. I guess you're right." He lets go of Cas's waist and takes a small step back. He right back where he started but for some reason out hurts more knowing that Cas likes him back and is _still_ choosing Meg over him.

"Dean." Cas starts, "Its not that I don't want to go with you but it would be unfair to her." He sounds conflicted and guilty and some part of Dean understands what Cas is saying but the other part of him is glad that Cas feels guilty about going with Meg.

"What if you make her cancel on you instead." He suggests.

Cas tilts his head to the side in the way that he always does when he's confused so Dean explains.

"If you do something that makes her not want to go with you then you can go with me instead and she won't feel rejected since she's the one canceling."

"But what would I do?"

"I don't know. I can help you think of something though."

Cas is quiet for a second as he considers it, "Fine. As long as we don't hurt her." He finally responds.

***The day of the dance***

Cas won't tell Dean about what he did to make Meg not go with him but Dean doesn't really care since it seemed to work out for everybody. Meg had found somebody else to go to the dance with and Cas could go with him.

Nobody seemed too surprised to see the two of them together, they even heard some people talk about how they were glad that they had 'finally decided to go public with their relationship'.

It was a little weird but it was better than when Becky came over and started talking about shipping and something called an OTP.

Dean and Cas both have fun despite all the people talking about them and the night turns out to be the best night either of them has had in a while.


End file.
